Jaw pads are used on headgear particularly on football helmets to protect the jaw of a user from shock caused by impact from a blow to the body such as from a tackle or from a block during a football game. It is noted that although the discussion herein, for clarity, illustratively mentions football helmets, it is understood that other types of headgear such as those worn by fighters when boxing, wrestlers, bicycle and motorcycle riders, automobile racing drivers, soccer players, hockey players, lacrosse players, baseball players, firefighters, military personnel and any other types of headgear where a jaw pad is supplied will encompass the intent and meaning of this disclosure without departing therefrom.
The typical protective helmet has a rigid outer shell made of a hard plastic-like material. Secured to the internal surface of the shell is a padding structure that is fitted to the wearer's head for absorbing the force of impact to the helmet. The padding structure has of a plurality of resilient pads removably secured to the inside surface of the helmet shell. The pads are of varying shapes designed to protect specific portions of the wearer's head. Furthermore, the pads are interchangeable and are available in a range of thickness' such that the helmet shell can accommodate different sized heads.
To removably secure the pads to the helmet shell, a plurality of sets of male snap members are fixed to the inner surface of the shell. Each of the resilient pads is provided with a set of female snap members for mateably engaging one of the sets of male snap members. The pads can be simply and easily removed and replaced by “snapping-out” one pad and “snapping-in” another pad. The pads are designed to be easily removed and replaced so that the user, for example an athletic team's equipment manager, can easily replace worn, damaged or discolored pads and can replace pads of one thickness with pads of a different thickness such that the helmet can be custom fitted to different size heads.
The known padding structure includes a pair of jaw pads arranged one each on the left-hand and right-hand sides of the shell. Typically, a set of three or more male snap members is arranged on each of the left-hand and right-hand ear flaps to engage three or more female snap members formed on the associated jaw pad.
Although various shapes and designs of jaw pads exist, jaw pads currently in use are basically U-shaped and are mounted on the earflaps of the shell below the ear holes to protect the hinge area of the wearer's jaw.
Typical jaw pads have a resilient inner material encased with a bland white or creme colored vinyl outer casing. The problem with such jaw pads is that, when in contact with a jaw of a user, they are uncomfortable, cold to the touch during cold weather and can slide when subjected to perspiration or when jostled and can thereby interfere with the desired operation during, for example, a football game when they can cause the helmet to slip, which may cause an undesirable equipment malfunction type of injury. Another problem with typical jaw pads is that they can cause skin irritations such as chaffing or a rash and are not suitable for receiving the application of anti-microbial topical products such as Microban™ thereupon. Also, the white or creme colored outer casing of the jaw pad is non aesthetically pleasing; it shows dirt and grass stains, is difficult to clean and is not lauderable. It is also costly and time consuming to replace a jaw pad. Furthermore, due to sanitary reasons, the typical jaw pads are unusable by other team members. Since jaw pads are functional padding, and because they are matched sets, no one recognized the need to identify and to associate a particular set of jaw pads with a particular user, by name, number or even by a team color or logo.
The inventors are unaware of the existence of or the knowledge of any prior attempts by others to cover a jaw pad with a jaw pad cover and by the method as disclosed herein and believe that they are the first to do so. Jaw pads were never intended to be covered because they were considered complete and intact by themselves and were used strictly for padding and no one recognized the need to cover them. The inventors recognized a never before addressed problem and fulfilled a need which overcomes the limitations and issues associated with jaw pads.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional jaw pads, it was recognized by the present inventors that there is an unfulfilled need for a jaw pad cover which readily stretchably fits over a variety of shapes and sizes of jaw pads, is sanitary, aesthetic, functional, readily identifiable and minimizes the need to replace jaw pads when they become soiled or slightly damaged and are still generally usable. Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a jaw pad cover which overcomes the disadvantages associated with jaw pads of the prior art. Such a jaw pad cover should be one that works as desired, is easy to use and is economically manufactured.